memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Reviews
(Space, Starbase Atlantis) The USS Enterprise is next to the starbase. Captain's log stardate 54778.4 we're here at Starbase Atlantis dropping Teyla off after her review board by the IOA considering her further work with the Atlantis team. (Colonel Carter's office) Welcome back Teyla how was your trip Sam asked her as she sat down with her baby bump. It was nice but its great to be back here at Starbase Atlantis the Enterprise crew were very nice to me and Doctor Crusher is a very capable Doctor Teyla says as she looks at both Colonel Carter and Captain Kira. Well she is so how was it on Earth? Sam asked her. I didn't get out of Stargate Command and the IOA were very questionable especially the new one in charge of them says Teyla as she looks at them. Typhuss nods at her and tells her about the new guy. James Coolidge, he is xenophobic and has sexist tendencies, that has earned him the distrust and hatred of many on this starbase says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. I didn't know he was xenophobic Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss, Sam, and Sheppard. Well he did make certain moves at me and kept calling me "honey" I wanted to hurt him but I restrained myself Teyla says with an annoyed tone. Why would this Coolidge guy have the review boards in a middle of a war? Captain Martin asked Typhuss as he looks at him. I don't see how that matters, if there was a war or no war, maybe it was the time he selected, who cares says Typhuss as he looks at John Martin. He even asked me about my involvement with the Atlantis team even though I'm not a member of the expedition, and I told him that I do what I can to help them when they need it and they consider me a member of their team Captain Martin says looking at Typhuss and Sam. You've been a valued member of this team John and we thank you for everything that you've done to help us you and your crew Colonel Carter says to Captain Martin. Thanks Sam Captain Martin says as he looks at Sam. Ok thank you, Teyla Sam says as she gets up with some help from Typhuss and they both walk out of office. So who's next Sam says looking at both Colonel Sheppard, Captain Kira and Captain Martin. Ronon Captain Martin says as he looks at the padd. Sheppard is worried about that. We're talking about a storm blowing through Sheppard says as he looks at both Captain Martin, Captain Kira and Colonel Carter. That's why I asked for some help Sam says looking at the three. (Space, Starbase Atlantis) The USS Helena drops out of warp and approaches Starbase Atlantis. (Starbase Atlantis, ops) Captain Tyson beams into the ops center. Captain Tyson welcome aboard Starbase Atlantis Colonel Carter says to Captain Tyson as she extends her hand. He shakes it. Thanks Colonel Carter it's great to be here Captain Tyson says as he shake Colonel Carter's hand.